Possesions
by Someone Else's story
Summary: Rumple loves a challenge, and he found the most beautiful one yet. Rated M for later chapters for non-con.Review review!
1. His prize

Deals deals deals! How he loved the sport. Especially on days like this one. When he first heard of this pathetic kingdom's ogre problems, he had hardly been intrigued. What could this pathetic king possibly offer him? Thank Gods he had chosen to pay the falling castle a visit though, because he had just laid his eyes on the biggest prize of all, the king's daughter. The sight of her was enough to make his manhood beg him to rut her right then and there. Her creamy shoulders, chestnut hair, and azure eyes drew him like a moth to a flam. He also took into account the stubborn features upon her face. Here was a woman who would be tough to break. He had to have her!

"My price…is her" he said in his more manly and serious tone. He saw the beautiful creature aim a defiant stare in his direction. No matter, he knew all too well that she was smart enough not to give up this opportunity. She couldn't! She wouldn't have all that blood on her hands. He teasingly walked past his soon to be toy towards the exit.

"No Wait!" her yell sent a shiver down his spine. Oh he would have a fun time with her. Her could hear the anger in her voice as she continued," I will go with him." He giggled in sheer delight.

"It's forever dearie" he mocked.

"My family, my friends…" she said as she arched an eyebrow questionably "They will all live?"

"You have my word" He bowed, yet another mock to remind her that she was soon to be bowing to him.

"Then you have mine" The word made him dizzy with glee! Oh he loved to win, and he was going to win the biggest prize of them all, he was going to make her his.


	2. Dark One

Magic swirled around them as they were transported to Rumple's dark castle. His new treasure, Belle as she was called, started coughing and he noticed how dizzy she appeared. He had forgotten magic's effects on newbie's and pulled her into a tight embrace so she wouldn't fall faint. She looked surprised and started to push away but after realizing that he was the only thing holding her up, she held on for support.

"_Um!? Oh no.."_he thoughtas she touched him. For her proximity and closeness was causing a little tent to appear in the front part of his trousers. He began to blush but stopped himself, "_Stop it! You're the Dark one for pet's sake and you're letting one little touch from this creature fluster you! Don't forget who has the power here!"_

You see there was always two sides to Rumple, the weak, pitiful coward he used to be before he obtained all his power, and the almighty Dark One who controlled all of his actions and decisions for as long as he could remember. But that blush…it was a sign of weakness, a sign of embarrassment, a sign of the old Rumple. Sure this girl was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, but she was also his prisoner, and he could do with her what he pleased. And believe me, he planned on doing just that.

Even though he had said he just wanted a house keeper, he had other plans for the girl. She seemed… different…and exquisite beauty if you will, but he had sensed a certain something about her, something that told him he had to have her, had to be with her. Not to mention he wanted what any level headed man would want from her. She was soft, strong, and he would have her…all of her.

They finally arrived at his castle and he immediately pushed her off to keep his arousal from growing. He started walking towards the great room at a brisk pace. She followed, not saying a word. Rumple looked back at her to see why she had been so silent. She was curious, he noticed, looking at every nook and cranny. It was rather adorable the level of concentration, her pouty lip, her hair glistening in the ligh…"_Stop it" _the dark one ordered, Rumple thought he could sense a little softness in him when he thought about her. It was strange really, but he would have none of it.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked in a curious tone. Her voice mad him tingle and wondered what it would sound like if she was moaning.

"Let's call it…your room" a smile crept on his face as he thought of "her room" ha! She would love this!

They walked in silence for a moment.

"Do you live here alone?" she asked, again, how ever so curious.

"You know dearie, curiosity killed the cat." He said as he turned to look at her.

A small smile lit up on her lips," Well it's a good thing that I am not a cat then." and gave a slight giggle.

Rumple started to smile at her little quip, but remembered how terrifying he was trying to be and grabbed her little wrist and pulled her to the dungeons. It was not necessary of course, but it made him feel like he had control of the situation.

"Ah! Here we are!" he said with an enormous amount of enthusiasm. For the look of defiance, disbelief, and anger on her face was driving him wild.

"My room?" She said with incredulity.

"Well it sounds a lot nicer than dungeon" he said with sarcasm. And he pushed her in and locked the door. He couldn't suppress a laugh of sheer delight as he embraced the knowledge that he owned the most beautiful creature in the land, and it was locked away in his castle. Her knock and shouting only escalated his happiness. His precious possession would never know any but him ever again. He could not wait for the rest of eternity with his newest prize.


	3. Non-negotiable

Belle

She found a place to sit in the corner of her "new room". What had she done? Ten minutes ago she was at her papa's side leading an army towards the invading ogre's, now she was a prisoner of the Dark one. Why did he want her anyway? He had said he wanted a house keeper, but if he wanted a good house keeper, why had he picked someone who had never cleaned before? She was a princess and however much she hated others serving her, her papa had insisted not to do "un lady-like" things. However inexperienced Belle might be at chores, she would try her hardest dammit. She saved her village, she could easily live here and work hard with Rumplestilskin.

Rumple, he seemed so…interesting. She had never met anyone like him, personality wise. Of course she had never run into a man with crocodile skin before, but the way he acted was so…odd. There was an evident evil in him, something that frankly scared her. That smile that seemed to sprout on his lips and take over his body was really a terrifying sight. But she had seen a brief moment when she had made a little joke of something other than evil, but what was it. There was simply something that she couldn't see. But since she was going to be here forever, she had plenty of time to figure it out.

Suddenly, her door opened, she peeked out.

"_No one_" she thought _"Must be magic"_

She had no idea what to do next, let alone have the slightest idea of where she was. Then, a cloud of purple smoke swirled around her. She hoped she would get use to this magic smell. It had a very mild but distant smell that made her a little light headed. She closed her eyes and tried to steady herself, when she opened them she let out a startled gasp because she was face to face with the Dark One.

"Did I frighten you dearie?" he asked with amusement displayed on his features.

She backed up a few steps "No of course not, just a little surprised is all, I'm not use to all this magic yet" She replied as she took a few more steps away from where he stood.

Unfortunately she took one too many steps and ran in with his large table. A single item dropped from the Dark Ones table and made "_Clink"_ sound as it made contact with the floor. She looked down in utter fear. She had just broken an item belonging to the most powerful dark wizard in the realm. She scooped it up and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry…it's chipped" she said in a shaky voice. He just stared at her.

"Yyyou can hardly see it" she said. _"Way to be brave Belle"_ her inner voice screamed at her.

He looked at her with indifference as he replied "Well it's just a cup"

"_Thank Gods" _ She thought as a wave of relief rushed over her. She put on her best smile and stood up to face him.

"So" she said "since I am your new caretaker now, what shall I do? Should I sweep, dust, maybe make us some tea?"

A smile crept on his face.

"_There's that smile again"_ she uneasily started to back up towards the exit, trying to put a little bit more space between her and Rumple.

"I'll just go find a broom cupboard and get to work then" she said while he crept closer to her, she turned to leave.

Suddenly, the doors to the great room shut and Belle turned to look at Rumple. He was looking her up and down and she was scared of that look in his eye. It was the look her fiancé had given her when he first kissed her. And that was a terrible experience. Yes she knew that look; it was the look of hunger.

"Oh no dearie, no I have a different idea of what you shall be doing next" he was trying to corner her.

"_Be brave Belle, be brave" _she thought. She stood her ground and looked him in the eye as he crept closer and closer till there was hardly enough room to fit a pencil between them.

He grabbed her shoulders and pinned her against the wall, Belle let out a small grunt of pain as she hit the hard surface that made Rumples goose bumps rise.

"Yes dearie" he spoke softly "I have several things that I cannot wait for us to do"

Realization spread through her face _"Oh no" _she thought_ "please don't let this be happening?"_

"This was not part of the deal" she said with courage and determination in her voice.

He smiled the same evil, sickly smile that made her shudder.

"Well unfortunately for you" he paused and leaned in to whisper in her ear "this is non-negotiable".

He turned her around and held her waist with one arm and held her wrist with the other. He started to pick her up but her kicking and squirming mad it rather difficult.

"NNOO!" she screamed, "you can't do this!" she squirmed and struggled against him.

"Oh I can dearie, remember…you are mine." He stated as he made his way through the corridors.

But Belle was persistent, she kicked his shins and scratched his arms long enough to free herself from him. She turned and faced him with her one arm outreached ask if asking him to halt.

"Yyyou…you said, you said you weren't looking for love" her breath short, trying not to let her fear show in her words.

He cocked his head to one side and said "I wasn't, it just popped up" he grinned and grabbed her wrist and twirled her into him. He bear hugged her with one arm and scooped up her legs bridal style so she couldn't get away from him again. Then he quickly made his way towards his bed chambers. After all, all of her protests and struggling was making him very excited, in more ways than one.


	4. Going to enjoy it

Authors note: Hello, I know these are getting longer, but hopefully that means they are getting better? Things get pretty steamy in this chapter, what effect with this have on belle? You'll find out in the next chapter Thanks for reading, review review!

_Rumple pushed the doors open to his bed chambers and plopped Belle down on his rather large bed. She started to scoot to the other side of his bed, but he grabbed her ankles and dragged her so he was able to get rid of her pesky dress.

"Stop it! This is not what I agreed to!" she said while swatting as his quick fingers and squirming in his grasp.

Running out of courage and frankly options, she took a chance and kicked his leg with all the force and strength she possessed, hoping to knock him in his senses.

"Oh dearie!" he said grasping his leg in pain "you going to have to pay for that" he said with a wicked grin.

"_To heck with trying this the fair way"_ he thought_ "let's make this more…interesting"_ and with a flick of his wrist, purple smoke swirled around Belle.

Leather straps appeared on Rumple's headboard and found their way towards Belle's delicate wrists. She squealed as she was pulled back and restrained by her confinements. With another flick of the sorcerer's wrist, Belles garments were ripped off the beauties body as she screamed at him to stop. Belle glared at him as he soaked up the sight of her, laid out for him, naked, on his bed. He knew she didn't want to be there, but he couldn't help but feel grateful that she was. He hadn't felt this excited, this happy in, well, forever. Sure he had had relations with many a woman, but this wasn't A woman, this was HIS woman. HIS treasure. And even though he knew she was determined to be defiant and angry, he decided he would try to make this…enjoyable…for both of them.

Belle uselessly tugged at the straps and flared her legs, also uselessly; all the while never moving her dagger stare at Rumple. He watched her as she struggled and slowly started to undress himself. He had removed his shirt, and as he removed his trousers, Belle let her courage falter and let out a small whimper as she saw his aroused manhood.

She stated in a quick and desprite breath "I'm a virgin" hoping this would tap some, if any sympathy he had.

He stopped and slowly crawled onto the bed towards her, like a lion stalking his prey. He didn't stop till he was directly on top of her. He leaned down, gently raised her chin, and stoked her cheek.

"Well I can fix that" with his elfish voice and let out a childish giggle.

Belle ripped her chin from his grasp.

"_No matter"_ he thought as he bit her neck and placed wet kisses from her neckline all the way up to her jaw line. He then forcefully pushed her face to face him, and then harshly bit on her bottom lip and swallowed her cry of pain with a deep kiss. He explored every inch of her mouth as he snaked his hand to one of her delicious mounds and squeezed its sensitive center. She jumped in surprised and tried to push him off her by bucking her hips. That particular action reminded him of her sweet lower spot and he spread he legs by pushing then open with his own. Belle wanted to scream in protest, but they were converted into hushed mumbles as he again plundered her mouth. The vibrations of her vocal cords were doing wonderful, painful things to him, and he wanted to the same to her.

He left her breast and his fingers roamed down to her maidenhood. He then tore his lips from hers so he could see her reaction as he inserted his digit into her. Belle gasped and squeezed her eyes shut and tried to adjust to this new feeling, but he was relentless. He pulled in an out with one hand as his other hand played with her right breast and his mouth played with her left.

His little circles were making her brain bubbly and she hated him for how he was making her feel. Why couldn't he take what he wanted and get it over with? Why did he insist on making her feel this way, this…sensational? Belle opened her eyes and tried to kick her legs but they were quickly pinned down by his knees. She rolled her head to the side and let a frustrated grunt escape from her lips. The sound caught Rumple's attention and he returned his mouth's attention to Belle's lips.

"_Do not stop fighting"_ she ordered herself. Her teeth bit into Rumple's tongue and he pulled away in pain in shock.

"All the same" he said with a little blood coating his teeth, "I find it adorable how feisty you are" and sharply pushed a second digit inside her.

Belle whimpered in pain and started to struggle again. Rumplestilskin grabbed Belle by the throat and forced her to look him in the eye. Her breath quickened and her eyes widened in fear as he removed his fingers and lowered himself down to her.

"This is going to happen dearie" he said in a husky whisper as he positioned himself to enter her opening. He licked his hand and stroked himself before stroking the curly locks covering her face out of the way with the other. "And you are going to enjoy it."

With that, he quick thrusted his hips to her pelvis and entered her. She gasped and squeezed her eyes shut as she instinctively arched her back towards him. Rumple to gasped at her wonderful tightness and slowly started to pump in an out of her. He placed his hands on either side of Belle's head so he could watch her expressions as he pushed himself deeper and deeper with every thrust. Her eyes were once again sealed shut and she was biting down on her lip to suppress the moans of pain she was involuntarily making. Rumple was fascinated with her beauty and pushed himself harder into her so he could make her whimper and gasp. He placed wet owning kisses on her cheek as she let out sighs of disapproval. That would not do.

He shifted his wait so he was on his knees and placed his hand under Belle hips. He then raised her hips up and began to pump harder, faster, and deeper. He knew that this position would let him hit her sweet spot with every rut and he was determined to make her climax. He started to feel her quake and tense up, she was close. She breathing shortened and she tried to duck her head under one of her still restrained arms. But she couldn't hid the expression he climax gave her from him. Her mouth parted and she let out a breathy whimper as the walls of her maiden hood quaked and massaged his penis, asking him to spill himself into her. With a few rugged ruts he released himself into a world of utter heat and pleasure. He collapsed on top of Belle and panted against her chest for a few moments. He then pulled out of her and magically released her from her restrainments.

He was fulfilled in every way and he had never felt this amazing before. He rolled to the side of Belle and pulled her in towards him. He wrapped is arms owningly around her and placed butterfly kisses all over her face. She made no protest for she was far too exhausted and was honestly half faint from her climax. He stared at her calm, eye-shut face in wonder. He owned the most beautiful creature in the land, and she was lying in his arms. Then he felt something in his chest, something warm and exciting and a little painful. He couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"_Don't be a coward Rumplestilskin"_ the dark one called to him as he watched his Belle drift off into sleep, "_love is weakness."_

Was he in love? He was utterly shocked. How could he love his prisoner, after barley a day? Granted it had been a wonderful, extraordinary day; but he hardly even knew the beauty.

"_Well they will be plenty of time to get to know her"_ he reflected as he snuggled up next to her. _"After all, she is yours…forever". _Then he faded off into sleep.


	5. Leaving without saying goodbye

Author's note: Hello! Sorry I haven't written in a while, just haven't been inspired. I have the jist of the whole story planned out, but the detail is where I struggle. Next chapter will be Belle's punishment, and I know you will love it! Keep reading! Review Review! (I mean it!)

Belle awoke to the warm sunlight streaming down on her face. She started to stretch her aching limbs but a shot of pain ran through her. She opened her eyes and to her surprise was in a large room with dark red walls and was lying on a plush bed covered with the warmest furs. She looked down at herself and realized with the slightest embarrassment that she was stark naked. A wave of memories hit her like a ton of bricks. _The dragging, the yelling, the kicking, the tying, and the look in his eyes as he touched her, the way she felt when he…_ Belle closed her eyes in attempt to block out her memories. As she did this she noticed a soft breathing sound coming from behind her. She slowly craned her neck to see what it was, surly enough, it was rumple, who had his face buried in her hair and a possessive arm wrapped around her. He looked calm and…happy, as if raping her brought some satisfaction to him.

`Belle sighed as she thought to herself; _"You know last night was not a spur of the moment thing. He wanted you the second he laid his eyes on you."_ Belle looked up trying to suppress the tears in her eyes from trickling down her face as a new realization entered her brain, "_And you know last night was not the last time. You sold yourself to him Belle, you are his." _

"_NOOO!" _she debated against herself, _"I never agreed to this, I never agreed to give myself away and ruin my virtue, I agreed to be his care taker and that's it. This was not part of the deal." _Her eyes widened as her words sunk in and she had an epiphany. This WAS NOT part of the deal, he had violated their agreement. So, she was no longer obligated to stay with him, since their deal was invalided.

Rumple groaned in his sleep and unfortunately Belle heard him groaning a certain name, hers.

"_I have to get away, I can't stay here." _She thought. She slowly shrugged her way out of rumple's grasp, careful not to wake him. She made her way off rumple's bed, but as soon as she made her way to stand, it took all of her might not to groan at the immense pain between her legs. She sighed and closed her eyes when she found that her thighs were coated in blood and his essence. She started to cry again but stopped when her almost silent whimpers caused rumple to stir a little in his sleep. With that, Belle used all of her strength to stand of the bed and make her way towards the door. Belle unhappily remembered that her clothes were mutilated after rumple had…..never mind, she grabbed his clothes and slowly tiptoed her way out of the bedroom.

She silently closed the door, and then burst into a fast sprint down the hallway, well…as fast as she could with her siring pain. She threw on the dark ones clothes as she approached the door. "_You're almost free, you're almost free" _she thought as she reached for the door handle and pulled with all her might.

It didn't open. Her high sprit crashed along with all her hopes of freedom. She was about to go look for another exit when she noticed a small window above the door was barley cracked open. She slightly smiled and made quick work of trying to scale the door to the window. Unfortunately, Belle had never met someone smaller than she was, so climbing and reaching for high things wasn't her strong suite. She did however notice a table holding some precious trinkets of the dark one's that was tall enough to help her with her great escape.

She started to push, but the table wouldn't budge, so she pushed with all of her power and the table when sliding into the door and made a loud crash as all the trinkets fell of the table onto the floor.

"_Oh Gods Oh Gods!"_ she thought. He might have heard her! If he found her trying to escape, he would be unmerciful to her, who knows what he would do to her. But she wasn't planning of sticking around to find out.

Not caring how much noise she made any more, she climbed the table as fast as she could and jumped to the window that promised her her freedom.

"Leaving without saying goodbye, dearie" Belle froze in terror, hanging from the window.

"Come now, why don't you come back down, so we don't have to do this the tricky way" he said in his child-like voice.

"_Run!"_ and she frantically started to hoist herself up to freedom.

"Oh no you don't!" he said as he hoped up on the on the table in a mad dash to his escaping possession.

Belle had her upper half out the window when he grabbed her ankle with a vice grip. Belle screamed and gasped as her started pulling her back in, "_It's now or never"_ she thought as she smashed the heel of her foot into the dark one's face. He grunted in pain and Belle looked back briefly to see he had toppled of the table hitting the floor with a loud and hard _Crack_. She all but tumbled out the window to greet the hard ground with her face. Her elbows were badly cut and she could taste the blood from her split lip. "_Don't stop!_" she ordered as she got up and ran as hard as she could, trying not to think about the pain she was feeling.

Rumble sat up and rubbed his cheek which had started to form a sizable lump as well as some discoloration. The dark one inside him of him whispered,"_ I think you have been too easy on her Rumple, I think it's time think I teach her a lesson."_

Rumple furious at the girl at this point grinned and replied to his other half out loud, "I couldn't agree more" as he opened the door magically and calmly strolled after his prey.

Belle glanced behind her. Sure enough he was following her, naked she might add. But he wasn't chasing her; he was just walking after her. This made her uneasy for some reason, and she turned back and quickened her pace.

"_Smack" _was the sound Belle remembered hearing as she collapsed to the ground. She tried to look up to see what she had collided with, but saw nothing. She fought for consciousness while trying to make her way to her feet again. But it was useless, Belle had had the wind knocked out of her and could barley move a muscle. A slow and quiet giggle registered in Belle's mind and she remembered Rumple. Still lying helplessly on the ground, she turned her head to see him making his way towards her. She rolled her pounding head away from him and let out an exasperated sigh.

The sight of her made Rumple mad with excitement. Her lying there, heavily panting, making her perfect little breasts rise and fall, her split lip made him wand to lick the blood that ran from them. He stood over her for just a moment, realizing she was wearing his clothes. She was absolutely ravishing, and the knowledge that she could never leave him made him the happiest man in the world. He couldn't be mad at her, she loved her. But, she would still need to be punished, and he looked forward to the punishment, very, very much.

With that, he scooped Belle into his arms and started to make his way back to the castle, she was very limp and he could tell she was barely coherent.

"hh-oow?" managed to mutter with her eyes half open.

He looked down at her and gave he a knowing smile," You didn't think I would take you without ensuring that our deal would be honored would you? No, I enchanted these grounds so that you can never leave them"

"Wwhhy?" she barely whispered.

"Believe me dearie, once I have something I want, I don't let it go." He said while gently stroking her arm with his thumb.

Belle let out a small grunt as her eyes fluttered shut. Rumplestilskin could see a dark bruise forming on her right temple where she had collided with the field keeping her in the grounds.

"_I'll fix that later"_ he thought as he entered the dark castle whilst thinking about the other things he would do to her later.

From a distance away, a stranger with a telescope watched the whole seen unfold. The beauty in the monsters clothes running and then collapsing, then the naked crocodile carrying the wisp of a girl back to his treacherous lair.

"_So"_ the stranger thought, _"the beast has a new plaything."_ A small smile crept onto his lips, "_I do believe I can use this to my advantage"_


	6. Nowhere near done

Belle's vision was fuzzy as the dark one carried her back into the castle, but even with her disoriented vision, she could see that look in his eyes. She didn't think he was mad at her, for whatever reason she knew not. He should be furious with her; she had run away and kicked him in the face. And as her vision returned to normalcy, she could see a lump forming on his cheek where she had striked him. He then looked down upon her and his eyes were dark and deep. It was very similar to the look he gave her right before their…encounter the other night. But there was a touch of something else, something she couldn't place.

Rumple carried her into the great room and laid Belle down on the large table. He reached for her face and she instinctively pulled away. Rumple then held her shoulder and pinned it down to the table so she couldn't scoot away while cupping her face with his hand so she was forced to make eye contact with him.

"Don't be afraid" he said in a soft and steady voice "this won't hurt a bit"

With that, he placed his hand over her injured temple and a purple light glowed from his hand. Belle looked at him with fear, confusion, and shock. She had no idea of what he was doing, but she didn't protest because the intense throbbing in her head was dwindling. He pulled away from her and helped her sit up.

"How do you feel?" he said in a genuine tone with a concerned and questionable look upon his face.

"Did you just heal me?" she asked in bewilderment.

He gave a slight smile "indeed I did, you were badly hurt"

Belle, in her confusion scooted off the table and attempted to stand. However she was still dizzy and she lost her balance and started to fall. Rumple caught her arm just in the nick of time and eased her slowly up, letting her use his body for support.

She hesitantly looked up at him as he reached around her waist to better support her. She gently pushed him away to let him know she was alright to stand on her own

"Thank you" she said while gazing into his eyes, trying to determine the look that he had.

His malicious grin appeared as those words escaped her lips. "Don't thank me yet dearie!" he said inching closer to her, closing off any space that was between them. Belle's attempt to back away was hindered when she backed up into the table, she had nowhere to go. "You still have to pay for what you did"

Rumple then lightly pushed her back onto the table and stood in between her legs that were dangling from the edge. Belle sat up pushed on his chest to create some space between them. Rumple grabbed her swatting hands with his and pinned then to her sides. She started to struggle, but it was getting her nowhere.

"Belle…Be….BELLE!" he yelled to try to get her to stop frantic movements. Belle ceased to struggle and lowered her chin and stared daggers at him. Rumple then rested his forehead against hers. Though he knew she was trying to be brave, he could hear her breath quickening, she was nervous. He slowly placed a small kiss on her cheek, then her forehead, and then on the temple he just healed. Her head started to droop so rumple captured her lips with his and guided her face back up. Belle began to breathe hard and the sounds of her beautiful breath made his manhood harden. He was losing control, fast. He gathered her writs into one of his hands and started working on the buttons of his shirt that she was wearing. The reality of what was happening struck Belle and she turned her head away from his while trying to push him away with her knees. Rumple quickly grabbed her thigh and pulled her closer so that her center was fully pressed on to him. The feeling of her body on his made him crazy and he lost all sense of control he was trying to obtain.

He let go of Belle's wrists and firmly grabbed the back of her neck so she couldn't pull away and devoured her mouth with his. Deeply kissing her and licking the blood from her split lip was making him throb in pleasure. Belle's murmurs were muffled by his tongue and he was giving her no time to breath. She gasped for air when he pulled away. But rumple had no intention of giving her a break, he ripped open the shirt she was wearing and pulled her up off the table so that her back was pressed against him. Belle made an attempt to run, but he roughly reached around her waist and ridded her body of all her clothes. He made a reach for her breasts but Belle's attempts to shove him off weren't allowing him to do much. He grabbed her arms and pinned them against her back with his stomach.

He grabbed her by the throat and Belle ceased to move, for fear he would squeeze the air out of her. She let out a gasp when he squeezed one of her breasts with his free hand while leaving a trail of tingling kisses along her shoulder and her neckline. He worked his way up to her ear and nibbled on her lobe, causing her head to roll back onto his chest. As much as she disliked it, she had never felt like this. His touches were making her intoxicated and dizzy, and she was starting to lose all of her sanity.

Sensing that he was making her drunk with new, pleasurable feelings, rumple sucked on her neck while he started to rub his hand in a circular motion around her breast. Belle accidently allowed her breathing to hitch and rumple knew he was driving her mad. He worked his magic fingers on her nipples, squeezing and tugging them, he could feel her legs starting to give out.

"_Now is your chance"_ he thought as he quickly picked her up and draped her over the table so she was lying on her stomach. Belle's senses were returning after that brief pause and she weakly shrugged away from his touches. Rumple didn't mind, he had her where he wanted her. He kicked her legs open and gathered her wrists again and bounded them with the belt she had been wearing earlier. Belle turned her head this way and that to see what was going on.

"Wait" she said in a breathy voice looking over her shoulder at him. He ignored her, bushing the hair out of her face so she could clearly see him begin to lick his fingers, while rubbing one of the cheeks of her rump.

"No…wait I …I know it was wrong for me to run. Sto… I swear, I won't do it again." She pleaded while staring at him.

Rumble inserted his moist fingers into her vagina, causing Belle to groan and squeeze her eyes shut. He leaned over her back and left a trail of kisses on her jaw line while making small massaging circles inside of her.

"Oh dearie" he said to her while she was attempting to silence her moans of pleasure by biting her lip, "I know you won't"

Belle could hardly breath; he was grinding against her sensitive spot while rubbing every inch of her. She unintentionally let out a loud whimper that signaled to rumble it was time to punish her.

He quickly lubricated her with his spittle and guided himself in. He gave a throaty grunt when he slowly submerged all of himself into her. He grabbed one of her shoulders and one of her hips and slowly pulled all the way out and slammed into her again.

"Ahhh-hha!" she cried, causing rumple to become more aroused (if that was even possible)

He grinded himself deep into her and trusted as hard as he could, letting out tiny runts each time. Belle whimpered for his rough movements were painful, but it was causing a fire in her belly that she found growing and growing with each thrust.

"Oh Belle" he murmured slightly as he started to pick up his pace.

"Mhhhphh" all he got in reply. He wanted more than that

He slammed into her while rubbing her spot with his hand causing her to cry out and almost scream. Juices of her center filled his hand to his surprise, was he really pleasuring her that much? He sucked her essence off his fingers and started to pound her as fast and as hard as he possibly could.

Belle let out a stifled cry and her body began to quake underneath him. His movements became irregular and jagged and he let out a moan of absolute pleasure as he released himself into her while riding out his climax. Belle soon joined him letting out a small squeak as she did so.

Rumple pulled himself out of her, picked her up and draped her over his shoulder as he made his way towards the fireplace. He magically made a fire come to life as he set Belle down in front of the hearth. She was exhausted. She wasn't used to all this sexual exercise. She was panting when rumple began to suck on one of her already abused nipples.

"What are you doing?" she said struggling to keep awake.

He stopped sucking, grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"Oh my sweet sweet Belle" he said as she looked at him in confusion, "We are nowhere near done" he giggled as he went back to his ministrations, causing her to sigh with pleasure and dissatisfaction.


	7. Checkmate

"Why are you telling me this pirate?" The queen spoke with aggravation laced through her words.

The pirate in turn smirked and coyly smiled back, "That monster took the one thing that I cared for; I just want to return the favor. However the beast is a powerful man and so I would require your services." He turned and raised his eyebrows," I was told your equally as powerful. But perhaps I heard of another queen."

The queen chuckled, "Don't try that trick with me. You may be charming but don't make me out to be a fool."

The pirate shrugged and swaggered to the queens thrown, "so my queen" he said in a husky tone, "do we have an agreement?"

The queen paused for a moment and considered the pirates proposition.

"What makes you think he cares for this girl? Why would he care if she's hurt?" The queen asked inquisitively. Mostly amused that this captain, as he called himself, actually thought the dark one could care for anyone.

"Rumplestilskin has a force field of sorts surrounding his castle." The pirate explained as he turn to pace. "The girl was attempting to escape when she collided with it."

"That proves nothing!" The queen stated in a regal tone. "Did it ever occur to you that those with castles like to keep intruders out? Force fields are for protection you oaf. I don't like to have my time wasted captain." She huffed as she rolled her eyes.

"You see, I thought the same thing when I realized there was a barrier." He smirked yet again with bitterness. "But then it _occurred_ to me..." he spat back, "that if I was an attendant of a castle, I would know about the protection the fortress was enchanted with, and wouldn't run right smack into it."

Regina was about to protest when hook stopped her, "let me finish." He said bluntly. She rolled her eyes in reply.

"So I tested my theory and wouldn't you know I was right." he chuckled at his own smugness. " I was able to stroll right up to the beast's lair and get a front row seat to the show inside." he again chuckled at the memory of watching Rumplestilskin taking pleasure in the admirably beautiful girl he had been pounding.

"You see" hook continued," the fence's purpose isn't to keep intruders out, it's to keep the girl in." He said with resolution in his voice.

"A caging spell…" The queen muttered to herself.

"A caging spell?" The scalawag questioned.

The queen looked up to him out of her deep thought, "Yes" she said distraughly," it is able to keep anything a person does not wish to lose inside a confined area." She said with certain sadness in her voice. "My mother used it on me when I was younger to prevent me from running away." She added.

The pirate sprouted a pleased smile and returned back to the queen," Then you know how undo the spell!" he said excitedly.

Regina snapped out of her melancholy state and stood up from her thrown, she resumed her imperial attitude as she replied to the pirate. "Yes, but the bewitched must be willing to leave otherwise the antidote will not work."

The pirate raised his eyebrows and rubbed his neck while he smirked, " well I don't think we'll have a problem with that. The girl is being kept and used against her will. Unless she takes pleasure in bondage." he chuckled as he remembered watching the dark one take his position on his own table. "Yes I have had many a woman love the feeling of restrainment during…" he trailed off to when he saw the queen exiting the throne room. She ran to catch up with her.

The soon arrived at Regina potion room. She strolled through shelves of bottled enchantments and she picked up a tiny vial and then turned to hook, "She must drink this potion willingly and must also desire to leave the castle otherwise you will fail."

Hook nodded and grabbed for the vial.

"Ah ah ah" the queen shook her head. "Why will I get in return?"

Hook licked his lips and replied sarcastically." A nick warm hug?" and smirked. Regina raised her eyebrows with impatience.

Hook rolled his eyes, "Fine!, what do you want."

Regina smiled a mocking smile," I want the girl alive." She said slowly.

"Why" the pirate said in confusion.

"I have my reasons" she stated with indifference.

He began to protest, "I will have my revenge and…" Regina cut him off. " oh of course you will, believe me , you can do some things that are far worse than death." She winked back.

Hook thought on it for a minute before nodding his head in compliance. Regina smiled in victory before handing him the vial and watching him exit the grounds.

_A girl huh?_ Regina thought ,"_ he's finally given himself a little prize._" She knew a caging spell required a drop of love to enact, and she knew the dark one was incapable of love; but Rumple wasn't. That evil curse was like a soul that possessed him and it was like two men living in one body. Having this girl was a weakness and Regina new that it wouldn't be long before Rumple would hurt himself more than she ever could. She just needed to get the ball rolling and that dim wit pirate was the perfect ball. Rumple would kill him before he could even mention her own involvement and things would finally start to spiral down for the dark one.

"_Checkmate dear Rumple"_


End file.
